A Walk in the Park
by MLDUQE3RA
Summary: A quick human AU about Kara meeting Lena in a dog park


Kara rushed out of her bedroom and into the living room, because she heard a loud crash. She looked at the mess, and then squinted her eyes over to her dog, Harley. Having an English Mastiff in a small Manhattan apartment probably wasn't the best idea, especially since Harley was the clumsiest dog she had ever met. She really was going to adopt a smaller dog, but she just couldn't resist his face when she saw him. It was love at first sight for both of them, so she really wasn't thinking about her apartment when she paid the fee, signed the papers, and put a leash on him. In fact, the thought didn't even occur to her until the first accident occurred; the accident that happened within the first five minutes of Harley being home. The minute Kara took the leash off of Harley he went running all around the apartment, and ran right into one of the end tables she had. The end table crashed to the floor, along with everything that was on top of it. She checked his head for injuries and then cleaned the mess up. After another three accidents within that day Kara decided to keep a tally every time Harley would crash into something. After this morning the tally was up to 13 accidents, and she has only had him for a week. She couldn't be mad though, she was a sucker for his puppy eyes. She cleaned the mess he had made and decided she should take him out for his morning walk.

Harley was ready to go their normal route, but Kara decided she wanted a change, and gave a tug on the leash for Harley to follow her. He fell in step with her and they continued to walk. A few minutes into their walk Harley stopped and had his eyes on something in the distance. Kara furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed he stopped walking. She turned to look at him and saw his ears perk up, well sort of perk up. She followed his line of sight and her eyes lit up: there was a dog park.

"Do you wanna go to the park, boy? Let's go," Kara cooed to her dog before they both took off to the dog park. Kara was a little nervous letting her dog off the leash, but he's been very good with other dogs on their walks. She let him go and he took off running to play with the other dogs. Kara smiled and sat on a nearby bench keeping an eye on Harley the entire time. Everything was fine until Harley found the smallest dog in the park: a 15 pound Boston Terrier. Kara instantly became worried, Harley was 170 pounds and could easily injury the tiny thing just from stepping on her. Kara ran to Harley, calling his name, and then she ran right into another person.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. I was trying to get to my dog," Kara rushed out, and helped the woman up. Her eyes widened when she saw the woman's face; she was absolutely gorgeous. The woman gave her a smile, and Kara was instantly weak at the knees.

"It's fine, I was rushing to my dog too, she's small and a giant beast went right up to her. I got worried," the woman said, and started making her way to the two dogs. Kara watched the woman walk towards the two dogs, scrunched her eyebrows, and caught up to the woman.

"My dog's not a beast," she stated to the other woman. The woman looked at her with her eyebrows rasied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just," the woman paused, "I just don't really like big dogs." Kara gave the woman a soft smile.

"I understand," Kara looked back at the two dogs and noticed they were happily playing together and chuckled, "it looks like your dog doesn't share the same sentiment though." Kara pointed to the two dogs and the woman looked over. She gave sigh of disbelief and shook her head, mumbling the word traitor under her breath. Kara saw the hint of a smile on the woman's lips and knew she was only joking. Kara smiled and extended her hand towards the woman.

"I'm Kara, and my dog's name is Harley." The woman took Kara's hand in hers and introduced herself.

"My name is Lena, and my dog's name is Cherry." Kara's smile grew as they shook hands. They both decided to go to a bench and continued talking. Kara talked about adopting Harley and how clumsy he was, while Lena talked about her fear of big dogs. Kara found out she was attacked by one, and had been afraid ever since, while Lena learned that Harley was up to 13 house accidents. The conversation flowed easy between them and the topics never stopped. They quickly went from talking about their dogs to their favorite foods, and to their favorite restaurants. They found out that both of them favored a small café that was only a couple blocks from Kara's house. Eventually there was a lull in the conversation and they both sat in a peaceful silence. The only other person Kara was able to talk this easy with was her sister. Lena was absolutely gorgeous, and funny. Kara's mind was going a mile a minute. She wanted to ask the brunette out on a date, but she wasn't sure if Lena would want to. Just when she made up her mind, Lena got up and turned to Kara.

"Well," before Lena could finish her sentence Kara jumped up and cut her off.

"Are you a camera?" Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"What?" Lena stared at Kara quizzically while the girl blushed.

"Because every time I look at you I smile." Lena's cheeks turned a light pink and she laughed. Kara's blushed deepened, because why did she say that, but also that was the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard in her life. Kara smiled; she wanted to hear that laugh again, and again. And again.

"Do you want to go to that café together? We could get coffee or something? Like a date? Only if you want to. I, obviously, wouldn't force you to go. That would be weird, and totally creepy. I'm not creepy, I promise. I might be weird but-" Lena put her hand up and Kara instantly stopped rambling.

"I would love to, Kara." Kara's smile became impossibly wide. They exchanged phone numbers to plan for their date, said goodbye, and went their separate ways. Kara rushed Harley home. Once they were back Kara couldn't contain her excitement.

"Harley I have a date! With a cute girl!" Harley hopped up onto his back legs, and leaned his front paws on Kara. Kara caught him laughing; he clearly sensed her excitement. As the two of them bounced around the apartment her phone went off. Kara looked at her phone and smile: it was a text from Lena. The brunette was asking if they could get coffee later today. Just as she was about to a reply another text came through. It was also Lena, apologizing if she was being too pushy. Kara quickly responded, assuring Lena that she wasn't being pushy and that she would love to get coffee later in the day. Kara fed Harley lunch and went to her room to pick out an outfit. She sighed when she didn't know what to wear and decided to ask her sister for advice. She had a lot to explain anyway.


End file.
